Cazador o Presa
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Camus decide tomar la iniciativa con Milo a través de un sensual baile?... ¿Podrá la presa convertirse en el cazador? [x fin un fic sin ANGST xD]


**_Un fic más xD… este es el numero veinte n.n… de los cuales solo 11 son de saint seiya y todos los demás de YGO, HP and Sakura xDDD… pero bueno_**

_**Este fic no contiene ANGST! **_

**_Aleluya! Jajajajaja… es un gran logro x k al fin pude hacer un fic que no sea de ese genero después de que la mayoría –al menos los de SS- lo son jejeje.. raro no? O.o… haber si les gusta n.n_**

**_Y Sin más que decir, los dejo con este one-shot_**

_**Fanfic dedicado a Ave Sirius quien se declaro mi fan xD –muchas gracias niña, sin tu apoyo no sería nada o-**_

Name: Cazador o presa

Género: Romance… SIN angst! xDDDDD

Pareja: Camus x Milo

Capítulos: Único, ONE-SHOT

Extras: POV de Milo, con una canción de Paulina Rubio -Baila Casanova-

… **o … o … **

**Cazador o Presa**

_¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? _

_Creí ser inmune a los sentimientos, pensé que nunca me iba a enamorar, o que no me importaría aunque fuera un poco el que alguien más me amara, y jamás imaginé que estaría tanto tiempo dándole vueltas aún mismo asunto… sobre todo que fuera relacionado con un tema como este… _

_No puedo creer en tu palabras aquella noche, tampoco la manera en la que reaccione al escucharlas, y es que me tomaste por sorpresa… nunca creí que tú… bueno… jamás pasó por mi cabeza el que tú pudieras albergar sentimientos tales por mi _

**Flash Back**

Aquella noche se encontraban todos los santos dorados, reunidos en el jardín de los sales gemelos con motivo de una fiesta… aunque al parecer, el dueño de aquél lugar no tenía la más mínima idea…

-"Volveré a preguntarles ¿De acuerdo? ¿Quién planeó todo esto?"- Dijo con fastidio Virgo -tenía ambos brazos recargados en su cintura, mirando con furia a seis de sus compañeros: Milo, Aioria, Kanon, Dohko, Afrodita y Shura-. Ninguno contestó, solo se limitaron a mirarse unos a otros como pidiendo que cualquiera hablara… y luego los ojos de cinco de ellos se posaron sobre el hermano menor de Saga. –"¿De modo que fuiste tú?"- Interrogó con sus azules ojos centellando de furia y su pie derecho dando un fuerte pisotón al pasto

-"Pues…"- Miró al cielo como pidiendo un milagro… una salvación… lo que fuese… pero nada pasaba, luego a sus compañeros –los cuales había retrocedido un paso, dejándole solo con la ira de Shaka-. Suspiró y embozó su mejor sonrisa –"Vamos angelito mío… yo solo quise darte un motivo para que te divirtieras… es que siempre te la pasas meditando y casi nunca sales del templo… no puedes culparme por querer que mi novio se divirtiera"- Volvió a sonreír mientras abrazaba al rubio por enfrente, enredando ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura

-"Ese no es motivo suficiente para transformar mi jardín sagrado en un centro de fiestas"- Respondió con enojo; pero no se soltó del abrazo

-"Pero a veces lo usamos para darle gusto al cuerpo y tú…"

-"Ya entendí"- Dijo Shaka sonriendo

-"¿Entonces no estas molesto?"- Preguntó el dragón marino con una sonrisa

-"No; pero aún así, me molesta que no me pidieran mi autorización"- De nuevo serio

-"Tal parece que a Shaka no le gustó tu sorpresa Kanon, yo por eso no tengo pareja…"- Comentó muy orgulloso de sí mismo, Milo

-"Quizá no la tienes porque nadie aceptaría una relación seria contigo…"- Rió Aioria

-"Si, ya que eres un inadaptado"- Completó la frase Afrodita, haciendo reír a Shura, Dohko y a algunos curiosos como Saga, Mu y Aldebarán; Milo solo se limitó a fulminarles con la mirada

-"Como sea amor"- Habló Kanon sin dejar de abrazar al rubio –"¿Nos vas a correr después de todo el trabajo que nos costó hacer todo esto?"

-"…"- Shaka frunció los labios, luego miró a su alrededor: Una mesa en medio del jardín -bastante apartada de los sales gemelos-, luces de navidad colgadas de varios postes alrededor de ellos –respetando de nuevo sus árboles-, y una gran pista de baile cerca de donde estaba la mesa de comida… todo lejos de su lugar sagrado. Suspiro resignado, le sonrió al hermano menor de Saga, besó sus labios unos segundos y con otra sonrisa al separarse, agregó –"Supongo que no"- Todos exclamaron gritos de júbilo, algunos se fueron directamente sobre la comida y otros se fueron a bailar con la música que Aldebarán les había puesto.

Solo había una persona que no era participe de la escena, pues sabía muy bien que Shaka solo fingía molestia para que Kanon se mostrara cariñoso con él, enfrente de sus amigos. Después de todo, era un plan para que cierta persona cambiara… aunque esa persona no tenía la más mínima idea de la treta.

Así que ahí se encontraba… debajo de los sales gemelos, sentado en el pasto con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, tratando de concentrarse y de calmarse para que todo le saliera perfecto esa noche, para que sus planeas no se le arruinaran…

-"Camus ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?"- Esa voz le hizo abrir los ojos, después de todo era irreconocible

-"Hola"- Respondió de manera cortante sin mirarle

-"¿Solo hola? Vaya que si eres tajante…"- Reprochó Milo

-"Y tú eres hartante…"- Se enojo Camus

-"De acuerdo… yo sé cuando no me quieren…"- Dijo el escorpión dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su bola de amigos para charlar con ellos. Camus por fin volvió su mirada hacia él, clavando sus ojos en su espalda con algo de tristeza

-"Perdoname"- Fue todo lo que dijo sin que Milo le escuchara. Se puso en pie y se fue hacia el grupo que formaban Kanon, Shaka, Mu, Saga y Aldebarán

-"¿Estas pensando en hacerlo enserio?"- Preguntó el de Virgo cuando lo vio acercarse

-"No hicimos todo eso por nada"- Respondió Acuario con un suspiro de resignación –"Bueno Aldebarán, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"

-"Despreocupate, tengo aquí la canción lista"- Sonrió

-"Yo tengo mis dudas Camus…"- Dijo Mu pensativo

-"Estará todo bien, Aioria me instruyó muy bien… además"- Miró hacia donde estaba Milo quien ahora bailaba con Shura –"Es por el bien de ambos"

-"Pues hay que apoyarlo ángel mío"- Comentó Kanon tomando la mano de Shaka

-"¿Cómo, quieres que también lo hagamos nosotros?"- Se sorprendió el rubio

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Kanon… es que…"

-"Nada… Camus, nosotros te apoyamos… todo sea por el inadaptado escorpión ese"- Contestó serio sin soltar a su angelito. Mu, que tenía la mano de Saga entre la suya, le miró con una tierna sonrisa

-"Saga… ¿Quieres?"- Preguntó tímidamente el carnero

-"Claro amor, no dejaré que este"- Mirada asesina al dragón marino –"Acapare toda la atención"

-"Sabes que soy mucho más atractivo que tú ¬¬"

-"¿Y cuando despertaste donde tenias el dedo?"

-"Ve Camus… nosotros te apoyamos"- Sonrió Mu viendo pelear a los gemelos. El santo de acuario sonrió nervioso y se fue con paso decidido hacia los que chicos –los cuales acaban de bailar y se volvieron a reunir en bola para bromear-.

Tan solo le bastó una mirada de Aioria, para que prosiguiera su camino hasta ellos, y cuando estuvo detrás de Milo, carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos los del grupo

-"¿Quieres bailar?"- Le preguntó al escorpión tendiéndole la mano, este lo miró extrañado unos segundos… después de todo lo había cortado de la manera más grosera. Apenas había reaccionado, cuando Aioria lo empujó levemente de la espalda y este como respuesta no pudo menos que tender su mano, tomando la de Camus entre la suya.

La música comenzó a sonar, y para entonces ya estaban las tres parejas en la pista, listas para mostrar lo mejor de si… sin opacar por supuesto a Camus

**_Toco tu piel y empiezo a caer  
Un peligro, demencia y excesos  
De verte bailar es casi un ritual  
Y sabes que te deseo  
No se controlar la locura que hay en mi  
Es irracional lo que me haces sentir_  
**

Milo era quien llevaba el control en la primera parte de la canción, moviéndose él mismo y tratando de mover a Camus para que lucieran ambos lo mejor posible, tratando de opacar a Kanon y a Shaka, quienes bailaban tan bien como profesionales. Después de todo, el escorpión no esperaba que el santo de acuario balara tan bien como él… al menos agradecía el gesto de invitarle… pero le odiaría si por culpa suya quedará en ridículo…

_**  
Baila para mi, solo para mi  
Que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
La noche es mágica y sensual  
Un deseo incontrolable  
El momento es ideal  
Ya no pares de bailar  
Ámame, Baila, baila casanova**_

Ahora Camus mandaba, tomando las caderas de Milo entre sus manos y acercándosele de manera provocativa, luego retirándolo de si y tomando sus manos, moviéndose como si bailaran salsa, salvo que con el ritmo de la canción, luego dando una vuelta para quedar abrazados y muy juntos. A lo que el escorpión no pudo menos que sonreír de tenerlo tan cerca.

**_Baila para mi, solo para mi  
Que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
La noche es mágica y sensual  
Un deseo incontrolable  
El momento es ideal  
Ya no pares de bailar  
Ámame, Baila, baila casanova_**

Camus repitió los mismos pasos, tirando con suavidad de la mano que sostenía… mirándole fijamente a los ojos… Y Milo se desconcertó al ver una sonrisa ¿Seductora? En sus labios…

**_Tu calor, mi pasión, que combinación  
Delirio perfuma el misterio  
No puedo evitar al verter bailar  
Hacerte el amor en mis sueños  
Que no puede pasar si las ganas quieren mas  
Azúcar y sal, no quiero escapar_**

Mientras oía la canción, el escorpión no podía dejar de reparar en lo que decía cada estrofa, tener el cuerpo de Camus tan cerca del suyo lo hacia sentirse morir y llenarse de un sentimiento mayor a si mismo… de un repentino cosquilleo en su estomago cuando el santo de acuario tomó de nuevo su cintura como si bailara salsa mientras iba al ritmo de la música

_**Baila para mi, solo para mi  
Que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
La noche es mágica y sensual  
Un deseo incontrolable  
El momento es ideal  
Ya no pares de bailar**_

Repitiendo los mismos pasos…

**_Ámame, Baila, baila casanova  
Baila para mi, solo para mi  
Que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
La noche es mágica y sensual  
Un deseo incontrolable  
El momento es ideal  
Ya no pares de bailar  
Ámame, Baila, baila casanova_**

Poniendo cada vez más emoción… Abrazando su cuerpo contra si con mayor fuerza… sintiendo ambos como un escalofrío los recorría…

**_Oooooh. Baila baila casanova  
Oooooooh Baila baila casanova_**

Milo dejándose mandar por los movimientos de Camus, pasando un brazo por detrás de su cuello y dejándose caer hacia atrás, quedando colgado del brazo de acuario que lo sostenía, mientras aparentaba acariciar con una mano la pierna del escorpión… pasando por cada parte de su cuerpo con delicadeza hasta sus labios… hasta su cabeza… su cabello…

**_Baila para mi, solo para mi  
Que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
La noche es mágica y sensual  
Un deseo incontrolable  
El momento es ideal  
Ya no pares de bailar  
Ámame, Baila casanova_**

Enredando una pierna en la cintura de Camus, mientras este lo abrazaba colocando sus brazos en su espalda… dejándose caer hacia atrás y siendo atraía hacia acuario con un movimiento sensual, que hizo que sus cuerpos se juntaran de nuevo más, incluso que sus miembros se rozaran levemente; pero eso no importaba… bailar era todo lo que estaba en su cabeza en sus momentos…

**_Baila para mi, solo para mi  
Que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
La noche es mágica  
Un deseo incontrolable  
El momento es ideal  
Ya no pares de bailar  
Ámame, Baila, baila casanova_**

Dejando que Camus lo moviera de aquella manera tan sensual que lo estaba haciendo… tratando de no perder el control y seguir cuerdo por la locura que el baile le provocaba… repitiendo los movimientos del coro

**_Baila para mi, solo para mi  
Que al moverte se me escapa el aire  
La noche es mágica y sensual  
Un deseo incontrolable  
El momento es ideal  
Ya no pares de bailar  
Ámame, Baila, baila casanova_**

Volviendo a repetir el movimiento… estando a punto de terminar la canción… sintiendo como Camus le daba la vuelta… luego terminaba delante de él dándole la espalda… dejando escapar el aire de su boca cuando este tomo su cintura por detrás y acercándose a su oído le susurró «**_Ámame_**»… haciendo que Milo abriera los ojos por dichas palabras… dando por terminado el baile y la canción mientras varios le aplaudían…

El escorpión y el santo de acuario se separaron, con las mejillas enrojecidas y tomados de la mano, haciendo una reverencia a su público –ya que había quedado bailando solos porque Shaka y Mu decidieron jalar a sus novios antes de que se lucieran mucho más que el francés-. El griego miró de reojo a Camus tratando de comprender si lo había dicho en realidad o solo lo soñó…

"¿Por qué dijiste eso?"- Le murmuró soltando su mano, Camus simplemente sonrió, hizo una reverencia y se fue hacia los sales gemelos, donde se sentó bajo uno de ellos. Milo solo arqueó una ceja y no le quito la vista de encima hasta que Aioria lo llamó.

Ya había pasado más de una hora de eso y el escorpión no se sentía a gusto, simplemente algo no estaba bien. ¿Desde cuando Camus bailaba?... y lo mejor de todo… ¿Desde cuando le producía tanta incomodidad a Milo?... Se suponía que esa noche lo conquistaría o al menos eso iba a intentar; pero las cosas no le habían salido muy bien… al menos "no todavía". Así que se salió de su típico grupito y fue a buscarle.

Él seguía sentado en el pasto con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados… parecía incluso dormido…

-"Hola ermitaño"- Saludó Milo

-"Hola casanova"- Respondió Camus con una sonrisa, se levantó del suelo y lo miró fijamente –"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

-"Si… este…"- El escorpión de pronto se sintió inseguro, carraspeó –"Quería preguntarte algo"

-"Claro"- Volvió a sonreír –"¿De qué se trata?"- Milo trago saliva. En realidad no sabía por donde empezar y la ceja arqueada de Camus, tampoco lo ayudaba –"¿Me lo dirás?"

-"Quiero hacerlo; pero no sé por donde iniciar…"

-"Bien… cuando te decidas…"- Se dispuso a sentarse de nuevo en el pasto

-"¿Por qué me invitaste a bailar esa canción?"- Preguntó tratando de concentrar su mirada en la de Camus, si era un experto conquistador, no tendría porque tener miedo o sentirse así por una respuesta. El santo de acuario se incorporó con una sonrisa –lo que hizo que las pupilas de Milo temblaran y fijara su atención en otro lado-,

-"Me pareció interesante"- Respondió con una carcajada, y el escorpión se sorprendió de verle tan cambio… primero un baile, luego una risa… y ahora una carcajada… ¿Qué demonios había tomado para estar así?

-"¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Camus?"- Preguntó el escorpión retrocediendo un paso, mostrando en su semblante extrañeza y preocupación. Aquella acción arrancó otra risa al de acuario

-"Soy el mismo de siempre Milo"- Dijo aún riendo –"Solo que ahora tengo algo diferente"- Sus ojos se posaron sobre los del escorpión como si quisiera leer hasta el fondo de su alma, mientras que el guardián de la octava casa notaba algo diferente en su mirada… un brillo que nunca antes pudo ver. Camus carraspeó y él bajó la mirada

-"Bueno… yo…"

-"Además, creí que la canción te quedaría muy bien"- Milo se sonrojo… ¡Así es!... Se puso rojo de vergüenza –"¿Eres todo un casanova o no?"

-"Ca-Camus… ¿Cu-Cuál es tu punto?"

-"¿Aún no lo sabes?"- Arqueó una ceja. Milo le miró de nuevo a los ojos, recordando aquella pequeña frase que le había susurrado al oído durante el baile

–"_Ámame_"- Otro calor inundó su rostro, las piernas le temblaron y el corazón le latió tan rápido, que parecía haber corrido setecientas vueltas por todo el coliseo en tan solo media hora

Sintió la respiración caliente del santo de acuario sobre su cara, acompañada de un agarre por sus caderas… lo siguiente que supo, fue que Camus tenía su boca pegada a la suya en un beso, acariciando sus labios con tal cuidado, que parecía no querer romperlos con un movimiento brusco.

Milo no estaba respondiendo al beso, apenas si había cerrado los ojos para poder percibirlo… y lo más importante, tenía todavía esa duda en su cabeza… ¿Qué orillaba al maestro de los hielos para besarlo de aquella manera? Su cuerpo se tensó en un momento, sus labios se pusieron duros y secos levemente…

-"Ámame"- Susurró Camus separándose unos milímetros. Entonces Milo no se negó, correspondió el beso colocando su mano derecha en el cuello de acuario y su mano izquierda por detrás de su cabeza, jalándole hacia si para que no volviera a romper el contacto.

Cuando el escorpión liberó sus labios de tan mortal beso, levantó un poco la cabeza para encontrar el aire que le hacia falta… y que el santo de hielo le había robado, al tiempo que Camus escondía su rostro en el cuello de Milo, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos por el calor de su aliento igual de agitado que el suyo.

-"Milo"- Susurró Camus en su oído y le abrazó con más fuerza –"Te amo…"- Y esa simple palabra bastó para romper en pedazos al escorpión, para que abriera los ojos bastante sorprendido y que llenara de lágrimas su rostro… aferrándose con fuerza al abrazo que el santo de acuario le había dado…

Por que él se había enamorado…

Por que se suponía que Camus era la presa de la noche, y Milo no quería ya jugar con él para no lastimar su corazón

Por que el cazador resultó ser el cazado…

**End Of Flash Back **

_Y aun, a varias semanas de aquella noche, sigo cuestionándome el que tú fueras el cazador y yo la presa_

_Te amo como eres, esta noche y todas las que vengan. Ámame como nunca, ámame como siempre… Tal como esta noche hazme tuyo hasta el alba… llena mi interior de ti… apaga el fuego de mi cuerpo con tus besos… y fúndete conmigo en el descanso de mi lecho… _

_Hasta que yo deje de pedirte a gritos que no te detengas, hasta el momento en que dejes de gemir mi nombre mientras me envistes… _

_Ámame hasta la muerte, tú mi presa cazadora… _

**END**

… **o … o … **

**_Y bien?... les gustó?... espero que si xD… me costó mucho trabajo hacerle lo de la canción x k no soy coreógrafa XDDD pero bueno, ojalá fuera de su agrado_**

_**Sayonara!**_


End file.
